I Love You!
by chocoaddicted
Summary: "Apakah benar kau itu gay?"-Haruno Sakura. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"-Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun ia jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke yang dirumorkan gay. Sakura tidak mau memercayai rumor tersebut, tapi apa yang ia lihat seolah membuktikan rumor tersebut memang benar.


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

I Love You!

By chocoaddicted

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sepatu boots berwarna cream melangkah tergesa-gesa. Di depannya sepasang heels berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Haruno Sakura, si pemilik sepatu boots berusaha untuk mengejar Ino yang berjalan di depannya. Gadis itu memandang takjub Ino karena gadis itu bisa berjalan lebih cepat darinya meski memakai heels dengan tinggi sepuluh centimeter.

Kedua tangan Sakura penuh dengan laptop dan notes kecil. Di sebelahnya Ino berdiri dengan laptop di pelukannya.

"Kita tidak akan telat datang meeting kan?" Ino sedikit menunduk menatap Sakura.

"Kita sepertinya harus berlari jika tidak mau diceramahi oleh Tsunade- _sama_ ," Sakura menyahut dan bergidik ngeri membayangkan omelan Tsunade.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Sakura terpesona pada sosok di dalam lift. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tinggi badan yang ideal. Pemuda itu sedang mengecek ponsel sambil bersandar pada lift. Ketika kepala si pria terangkat, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Sakura terpesona dua kali lipat saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Sakura jidat! Cepat masuk! Kau mau dikuliti Tsunade- _sama_ hah?!"

Seruan Ino membuat Sakura tersadar dan dengan perasaan malu gadis itu masuk ke dalam lift. Di dalam lift hanya ada Sakura, Ino dan si pria misterius. Sakura berdiri di samping pria itu. Gadis itu bisa mencium wangi parfum yang digunakan si pria bersurai hitam.

Sakura mencuri pandang melirik pria di sampingnya. Ternyata tinggi Sakura hanya sebatas pundak lelaki itu. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, Sakura yakin pria itu pastilah orang kaya. Coatnya sangat bagus dan sepatunya dari merk terkenal, Gucci. Jika ada pria seperti ini di Uchiha Insurance Life, Sakura pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Namun, baru kali ini Sakura bertemu dengan pria tersebut.

Lift berhenti di lantai sembilan, Sakura dan Ino keluar dari lift namun pria misterius itu masih berada di dalam lift. Sakura menoleh sekali lagi ke dalam lift dan pria itu menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar. Mereka bertatapan hingga pintu lift tertutup dan si pria misterius hilang dari pandangan Sakura.

"Ino," panggil Sakura. Gadis itu masih berdiri menatap pintu lift yang tertutup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kita harus cepat pergi ke ruang meeting!" Ino terlihat kesal dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ino, apa kau lihat pria yang di dalam lift tadi?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan wajah penasaran.

Ino mendecak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, seolah-olah gadis itu baru saja datang dari zaman dahulu.

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, penerus Uchiha Insurance Life?" Ino teringat sesuatu dan menjetikkan jarinya, "tentu saja ada yang tidak mengenalnya. Si apatis Haruno Sakura," tambah Ino dengan wajah menjengkelkan membuat Sakura kesal.

"Aku itu bukan apatis. Aku hanya tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain," Sakura membela diri.

"Jadi, sekarang kau penasaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Melihat mata bulat Sakura yang berbinar dan kepala gadis itu yang mengangguk dengan semangat membuat helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan perasaan dangkalmu itu. Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke," Ino memainkan rambutnya dan memandang kasihan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tahu ia penerus perusahaan ini, tapi siapa tahu ia bisa jatuh cinta padaku," Sakura mencoba berharap.

Ino sekali lagi mendecakkan lidah dan menggerekkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Itu mustahil. Kau tahu kenapa mustahil?"

"Kenapa?"

Ino menggerakkan jari telunjuknya agar Sakura mendekat. Sakura mendekati Ino dan memposisikan telinganya di depan mulut si pirang.

"Karena Uchiha Sasuke itu gay," Ino berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Apa?!" Sakura terkejut mendengar informasi Ino.

* * *

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan informasi Ino bahwa Sasuke seorang gay. Gadis itu mengetukkan jari di atas meja kantin. Ia memandang Sasuke yang sedang makan siang bersama pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Sakura tidak ingin memercayai perkataan Ino, tapi yang ia lihat sekarang seolah menjadi bukti kuat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke memang gay. Dan yang membuat Sakura hampir terkena serangan jantung adalah pria pirang yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke ternyata Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang disukai Hinata, sahabat Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum manis ketika Naruto membersihkan sisa saus yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Naruto. Setelah Sakura perhatikan, Sasuke memiliki sikap yang lembut dibanding lelaki pada umumnya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura merinding dan ia mengusap lengannya sendiri.

Setelah bicara sebentar, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke makan seorang diri. Tatapan Sakura dan Sasuke kembali bertemu, namun pria itu yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan melanjutkan makan.

Sasuke sudah menyadari bahwa gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk tidak jauh darinya memerhatikan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan sejak Sasuke memasuki kantin, mata gadis merah muda itu terus mengekori gerak geriknya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut karena pria itu sangat populer di kalangan wanita. Jadi, Sasuke mencoba mengabaikannya dengan mengobrol bersama Naruto.

Selesai makan, Naruto pamit pergi lebih dulu karena ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang. Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto dan saat itu matanya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Sekali lagi Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan Sakura. Ia melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Suara kursi yang digeser membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepala. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura sudah duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu menopang dagu dan menatap Sasuke dengan intens. Sasuke segera menyadari bahwa Sakura memiliki mata yang sangat indah, berwarna hijau dengan bulu mata lentik. Sasuke seolah terpesona sehingga ingin terus menatapnya.

Menyadari dirinya akan terjerat pesona Haruno Sakura, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dengan mengambil gelas lalu meminum air.

"Kau benar-benar sangat tampan,"

Sasuke tersedak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Pria itu tidak pernah mendapat pujian dan tatapan memuja dengan jarak sebegitu dekatnya. Mereka hanya terpisahkan meja berukuran satu meter. Sasuke biasanya mendengar pujian itu dalam jarak yang cukup jauh atau bisikan-bisikan para gadis yang mencuri-curi pandang melihatnya.

"Ya ampun! Apa ucapanku membuatmu kaget?"

Sakura mengambil tissue yang berada dekat jangkauannya dan memberikan kepada Sasuke. Pria itu menerima tissue pemberian Sakura dan membersihkan air yang membasahi sekitar mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin percaya ini. Tapi, aku harus menanyakannya langsung padamu,"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustrasi, Sasuke masih diam memerhatikan gadis di hadapannya. Sakura membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering dan kembali menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius. Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apakah benar kau itu gay?"

Untung saja Sasuke sedang tidak minum sekarang, jika ia sedang minum maka ia akan tersedak dua kali. Pria itu hanya membulatkan mata memandang kaget atas pertanyaan Sakura yang langsung pada intinya. Sasuke belum pernah menemukan gadis seperti Sakura. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar unik.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Suara berat Sasuke yang berbicara dengan pelan membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Suaramu sangat seksi!"

Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Sakura. Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada dan memandang waspada.

"Apa kau gadis mesum?"

"Bukan! Aku bukan gadis seperti itu!" Sakura buru-buru menyanggah sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya, "aku tidak pernah tertarik pada pria seperti sekarang ini. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau aku ini lesbi. Aku sampai datang ke psikolog untuk konsultasi namun aku adalah gadis normal. Hanya saja tidak ada pria yang mampu membuat jantungku berdebar seperti sekarang. Gaara dan Sasori bahkan tidak bisa membuat jantungku berdebar secepat ini ketika mereka mengajakku berkencan. Tapi, berbeda kondisinya jika aku menatapmu," Sakura menatap lurus mata Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendengar Sakura menyebut nama dua orang temannya. Jadi, Gaara dan Sasori ternyata menyukai gadis ini namun ditolak. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa ketika ingat Sasori yang terlihat putus asa setelah pengakuan cintanya ditolak dan Gaara melampiaskan patah hatinya dengan bermain basket hampir setiap hari. Gadis yang menolak keduanya ada di hadapannya. Pesona gadis itu sangat unik membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk pergi dan memilih mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Apa kau ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Sasuke menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan dan menatap Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum tipis membuat semburat merah kembali muncul di pipi Sakura. Sasuke berpikir semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Sakura terlihat sangat imut.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya," Sakura kembali menggerakkan telapak tangan menolak.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sangat penasaran," Sasuke menyipitkan mata menatap Sakura.

"Aku memang penasaran, namun aku lebih penasaran pada satu hal lainnya," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Hn... Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu,"

Sakura tersenyum manis menatap Sasuke. Senyuman polos dengan kejujuran di mata Sakura membuat Sasuke sekali lagi terpesona. Pria itu terdiam memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang baru ia sadari sangat cantik. Rambut merah muda seleher yang sedikit bergelombang, mata berwarna hijau yang menarik, hidung mancung yang indah, pipi sedikit chubby dan bibir berwarna merah muda membuat Sasuke seakan lupa bahwa mereka sedang berada di kantin dimana semua pasang mata memerhatikan keduanya.

* * *

Sasuke sedang membaca di perpustakaan kantor. Pria itu lebih suka mengisi waktu istirahatnya di tempat yang sepi dan penuh kedamaian. Tapi, kedamaian yang diharapkan Sasuke sepertinya tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan karena Sakura baru saja tiba di perpustakaan dan gadis itu mendapati Sasuke sedang membaca seorang diri.

"Jadi kau suka membaca buku bisnis,"

Sasuke mengangkat kepala melihat Sakura duduk di depannya dengan senyum ceria gadis itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan datar dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku yang lebih cocok dijadikan alas bantal bagi Sakura.

"Buku itu lebih cocok jadi bantal," Sakura menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu memerhatikan wajah Sasuke, "tapi aku sangat suka melihatmu membaca. Kau terlihat dua kali lebih tampan dan seksi,"

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terkesan seperti rayuan.

"Apa kau sedang merayuku?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan merayu? Apa aku sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku?" Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dan menahan tawa. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa harga dirinya sudah jatuh ketika ia mendekati Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta padanya dengan gamblang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud merayumu. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta saja," ujar Sakura sambil membuka novel yang ia temukan secara acak di rak buku.

"Hn,"

Mendengar Sasuke menyahutinya dengan menggumam, Sakura merasa pria itu mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk menemanimu di sini?"

"Kau sudah duduk di sana selama lima menit,"

"Benar juga,"

Sakura terkekeh lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Sasuke melirik Sakura dan tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke melihat jam tangan. Sudah setengah jam ia berada di perpustakaan dan sudah waktunya Sakura kembali bekerja. Sasuke menutup buku yang ia baca dan melihat Sakura terlelap dengan kepala di atas meja. Novel detektif yang ia baca terbuka dengan tangan kanannya berada di atas novel tersebut. Sasuke mendengus menahan senyum.

Suara getaran ponsel di atas meja membangunkan Sakura. Ketika gadis itu akan mengangkat telepon dari Ino, panggilannya sudah terputus.

Gadis itu membuka mata lebih lebar dan segera duduk dengan benar. Kursi di hadapannya sudah kosong. Kepala Sakura terjulur mencari-cari jejak Sasuke, namun pria itu tidak dapat ditemukan.

Sebuah coat yang berada di pundak Sakura membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena coat tersebut adalah milik Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar menyentuh coat abu-abu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sebuah post it berwarna kuning menarik perhatian Sakura, gadis itu membacanya lalu dengan kecepatan kilat ia berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Tidak lupa ia membawa serta coat milik Sasuke.

 _Kau mungkin akan dimarahi jika tidur terlalu lama._

 _U.S_

* * *

Sakura sedang lembur karena ia tertidur hampir dua jam di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Gadis itu terkena amukan Tsunade dan berakhir dengan lembur menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum deadline.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya beberapa kali lalu meminum kopi yang baru saja ia seduh. Gadis itu melirik coat abu-abu milik Sasuke yang berada di dalam paper bag hitam. Sakura menyenderkan tubuh di kursi mengembuskan napas panjang.

Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak bertemu Sasuke sehingga ia belum sempat mengembalikan coat tersebut. Rasanya Sakura sangat putus asa karena kerinduan yang membuncah. Gadis itu ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura melemaskan otot lehernya dan kembali bekerja hingga larut malam.

Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat jam sebelas malam. Gadis itu melemaskan buku-buku jarinya dan merapikan barang bersiap untuk pulang. Tidak lupa, Sakura membawa pulang paper bag berisi coat abu-abu Sasuke.

Sakura menelusuri lorong kantor yang sedikit gelap karena seluruh pegawai sudah pulang sejak jam enam. Tiba-tiba Sakura merinding dan gadis itu melangkah dengan cepat. Selain ketinggian, Sakura sangat takut dengan hantu. Gadis itu berjalan semakin cepat hingga sampai di depan lift. Sakura menekan tombol turun dan lift perlahan turun dari lantai sebelas. Butuh tiga lantai hingga berada di lantai delapan.

Sakura menunggu lift terbuka dengan cemas. Ia terus menerus melirik kanan dan kiri dengan ketakutan.

TING!

Pintu lift perlahan terbuka dan hampir saja Sakura berteriak karena melihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam di dalam sana. Namun, gadis itu mengusap dadanya karena merasa lega.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis melihat wajah kaget Sakura. Gadis itu seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Tidak mau masuk?"

Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dan cepat-cepat gadis itu masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kenapa kau harus berpakaian hitam-hitam seperti itu? Apa kau baru saja dari pemakaman?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Hn,"

"Jadi benar kau habis dari pemakaman? Maafkan aku..." Sakura menjadi tidak enak telah berkata kasar.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Itu memang benar," sahut Sasuke cuek.

Sakura melirik Sasuke ragu-ragu, "Apa aku boleh tahu siapa yang meninggal?"

"Lebih tepatnya peringatan kematian kakekku," Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Aku turut berduka cita,"

Pintu lift terbuka dan keduanya keluar dari lift bersamaan. Ketika menempelkan id card pada pintu keluar kantor, Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ini!" Sakura menyerahkan paper bag berisi coat milik Sasuke, "terima kasih untuk coat yang hangat ini. Aku sudah mencucinya hingga bersih dan harum," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menerima paper bag dan membuka isinya. Ternyata bukan hanya coat di dalam sana, namun ada sebuah kotak kado di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak kado tersebut.

"Ucapan terima kasih,"

Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut dan terdapat beberapa lilin aromatherapy di dalamnya.

"Wanginya sangat harum dan bisa membuatmu rileks. Kau bisa menyalakannya sambil membaca buku bisnis kesukaanmu itu,"

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang hadiah pemberian Sakura.

Sakura melihat jam di tangannya dan setengah jam lagi waktu menunjukkan tengah malam. Gadis itu terlihat kaget melihat waktu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa hari senin!"

Baru saja Sakura akan berbalik pergi, namun tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke. Sakura menoleh dengan cepat, memandang bingung Sasuke. Jantung Sakura berdebar dua kali lipat saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku naik taksi saja,"

Sakura menjadi gugup apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Rasanya Sakura bisa menggila saat itu juga jika tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Tidak ada penolakkan,"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura memaksa gadis itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa bibir Sasuke melengkung membentuk senyum. Pria itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Pelan-pelan jalannya! Kau menyeretku seperti karung,"

Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Sakura. Gadis itu kaget karena Sasuke berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Ia memandang Sasuke lalu pria itu menyerahkan paper bag agar dibawa oleh Sakura. Gadis itu menerima paper bag Sasuke dan keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan, namun dengan langkah kaki Sasuke yang lebih pelan. Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

Hari senin biasanya tidak pernah diinginkan oleh para karyawan kebanyakan. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan Sakura yang menantikan senin cepat datang. Gadis itu dengan riang keluar dari subway dan berjalan dengan wajah ceria menuju gedung Uchiha Insurance Life. Alasannya hanya satu yang mampu membuat senyum Sakura merekah di senin yang tertutup salju saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uap keluar dari mulut Sakura ketika gadis itu mengembuskan napas. Ia masih tersenyum ceria memandang gedung Uchiha Insurance Life yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Dengan penuh semangat cinta yang membara, Sakura masuk ke dalam gedung sambil menyapa beberapa karyawan yang ia kenali.

Senyum manis Sakura tidak pernah pudar meski saat ini ia sibuk menyiapkan materi presentasi untuk meeting sebelum makan siang nanti. Ino yang memerhatikan Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan bingung karena biasanya Sakura paling malas menyiapkan materi presentasi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak salah makan tadi pagi kan?"

"Pagi ini aku makan roti dengan selai kacang dan susu cokelat," sahut Sakura sambil merapikan kertas presentasi.

"Kau yakin makanan itu tidak kadaluarsa?" Ino semakin curiga dan cemas mendengar Sakura menyenandungkan lagu.

"Tidak sama sekali," Sakura menyahut dengan memainkan nada di ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti kerasukan setan,"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Sakura menatap kesal Ino.

"Karena tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sangat ceria di hari yang diramalkan akan ada badai salju?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, "Semua karena Uchiha Sasuke- _kun._ Hari ini ia datang rapat. Aku akan melihatnya dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senang,"

"Aku kehabisan kata-kata," Ino menatap malas sahabatnya yang dimabuk cinta.

"Aku pergi ke ruang meeting dulu ya!"

"Secepat ini? Bukankah meetingnya satu jam lagi?" Ino berdiri mamandang Sakura yang memeluk kertas berisi materi presentasinya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku harus menyiapkan infocus dan segala macamnya. Aku pergi!"

Ino memandang Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan mereka. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya. Seberapa keras pun Ino mengingatkan Sakura untuk menjauhi Sasuke karena lelaki itu gay, Sakura tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Sakura bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencintai Sasuke hingga titik darah penghabisan. Ino sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya.

* * *

Sakura menaiki lift menuju lantai sembilan. Ia berjalan sambil bersiul menyenandungkan lagu. Gadis itu berhenti di depan ruang meeting dan membukanya. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat kedua sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sakura berdiri membeku melihat Sasuke dan Naruto hampir berciuman bibir. Mulut gadis itu terbuka dan matanya terbelalak. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa kakinya gemetar dan ingin segera lari dari sana.

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Sasuke dan Naruto segera menoleh melihat Sakura sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi terkejut. Keduanya segera menjauhkan diri merasa malu. Menyadari keadaan menjadi sangat canggung, Sakura meletakkan kertas materi presentasinya di atas meja.

"Aku hanya ingin meletakkan ini," Sakura meletakkan kumpulan kertas presentasi di atas meja, "permisi," gadis itu membungkukkan badan sopan sebelum pergi dari ruang meeting.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju toilet. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam bilik toilet dan duduk di atas kloset. Ia mencengkram kemeja di depan dadanya. Rasanya begitu sesak. Mata Sakura terasa panas. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya dengan mendongak menatap plafon. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka ia akan patah hati karena seorang pria yang bermesraan dengan pria lain. Jika dipikirkan kembali hal itu menyakitkan namun sedikit lucu. Sakura berakhir dengan menangis dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri selama setengah jam di dalam bilik toilet.

* * *

Hari terus berlalu sejak insiden di ruang meeting tempo hari. Sakura sudah mencoba untuk melupakan Sasuke, namun rumor tentang pria itu semakin menyebar luas. Meski itu hanya sekedar rumor, namun terdengar seperti berita yang masuk akal di telinga Sakura setelah apa yang dilihat gadis itu di ruang meeting.

"Kudengar Uchiha Sasuke kemarin malam datang ke klub gay,"

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu hanya seseorang yang mirip dengannya?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin. Namun, ada beberapa orang yang mengatakannya begitu. Apa kau tahu bahwa pasangannya bekerja di kantor ini juga?"

"Wah! Mereka sungguh berani berkencan di dalam kantor yang sama,"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia menyukai pria. Padahal banyak wanita cantik yang bersedia mengemis cintanya,"

"Wanita-wanita itu pasti sedang menangis sekarang karena dikalahkan oleh seorang pria,"

Suara pintu toilet yang tertutup menandakan kedua gadis penggosip Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari sana. Sakura merasa hatinya tertohok mendengar ucapan gadis-gadis itu. Untunglah ia berada di dalam toilet sehingga tidak perlu menunjukkan wajahnya yang kusam akibat menangis menyadari kenyataan cintanya tak berbalas.

Setelah merapikan make up-nya yang luntur, Sakura keluar dari toilet dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke di lorong. Pria itu sedang berjalan dengan beberapa pegawai sambil membicarakan pekerjaan. Mata mereka bertemu. Sakura menganggukkan kepala sopan menyapa Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan memandang punggung Sakura dengan alis sedikit tertaut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _sama_?" tanya Kakashi yang merupakan sekretaris Sasuke.

"Nothing," sahut Sasuke dan kembali berjalan diikuti oleh Kakashi dan dua orang lainnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Sasuke datang berjalan ke kantin di lantai delapan karena ia baru saja selesai meeting di lantai tersebut. Ketika memasuki kantin, Sasuke melihat Sakura makan seorang diri. Pria itu tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri meja Sakura.

Menyadari Sasuke berjalan menuju mejanya, Sakura segera menyelesaikan makan dan mengangkat nampan. Gadis itu mengangguk sopan menyapa Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja. Sasuke terdiam memandang bingung tingkah laku Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel di atas meja dan bersiap pulang ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Pria itu masuk ke dalam lift yang semakin lama terisi oleh karyawan yang juga ingin pulang. Lift itu tidak terlalu penuh hingga pintu lift terbuka di lantai delapan.

Sakura berdiri di depan lift bersama beberapa pegawai yang lainnya. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Sakura melihat Sasuke berada di dalam lift. Sakura bersama karyawan yang berada di luar lift menganggukkan kepala sopan menyapa Sasuke. Sasuke membalas dengan tersenyum tipis, namun tatapan matanya hanya terarah pada Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke berada di dalam lift, Sakura yang posisinya berada tepat di bagian paling depan menggeser tubuhnya sehingga karyawan-karyawan lain masuk ke dalam lift dan lift tersebut otomatis penuh. Hanya Sakura berdiri di luar lift tanpa berniat untuk masuk.

"Sakura kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Kiba yang berada di dalam lift.

"Tidak. Barangku ada yang tertinggal," sahut Sakura. Ia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat Kiba menutup pintu lift. Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi menatap Sakura. Rasanya ia ingin memaksa gadis itu masuk ke dalam lift, namun kondisi tidak memungkinan. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berbuat apapun.

* * *

Pikiran Sasuke berkecamuk memikirkan sikap Sakura beberapa hari ini padanya. Gadis itu tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura selalu mengekorinya kemanapun. Tidak peduli sikap Sasuke yang cuek ataupun dingin padanya, Sakura tetap setia seperti seekor anjing pada majikannya.

Sasuke mengetuk jarinya di atas meja kerja memikirkan kemungkinan yang menyebabkan sikap Sakura berubah padanya. Meski tidak mau mengakuinya, namun Sasuke merasa hampa ketika gadis itu tidak berada di sekitarnya. Rasanya seperti memakan roti tawar tanpa apapun.

Sasuke berdiri dan pergi dari ruangannya mencari Sakura. Pria itu tidak bisa diam saja dan harus mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai sikap Sakura yang berubah. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua itu.

Sasuke keluar dari lift di lantai delapan dan segera mencari Sakura. Pria itu tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun. Setengah putus asa, Sasuke mencari Sakura hingga lantai sepuluh dan ia menemukan Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara di salah satu ruangan meeting.

"Sasuke,"

Sakura menoleh saat Gaara menyebut nama Sasuke. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut, tapi segera menguasai dirinya. Sakura mengangguk sopan menyapa Sasuke. Sasuke sudah muak melihat senyum palsu dan sikap formalitas Sakura.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini, Gaara- _kun_ ," Sakura tersenyum dan keluar dari ruang meeting. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena Sasuke menahan lengan gadis itu.

"Tetap di sini. Kita harus bicara," Sakura menelan ludah gugup saat tatapan mengintimidasi Sasuke mengarah padanya, "Gaara, kau silakan keluar,"

"Apa kau baru saja mengusirku?" Gaara terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menggedikkan kepala menyuruh Gaara cepat keluar.

Gaara tidak menolak karena bagaimanapun Sasuke tetaplah atasannya. Pria itu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sakura sebelum keluar dari ruang meeting. Sasuke menatap tidak suka bahu Sakura yang baru saja ditepuk oleh Gaara.

"Kau bisa melepaskan lenganku sekarang,"

Suara lembut Sakura yang sudah lama tidak didengar Sasuke membuat lelaki itu tersadar bahwa dirinya masih menahan lengan Sakura. Setelah Sasuke melepaskan lengannya, Sakura mundur beberapa langkah memberi jarak. Sasuke menautkan alis tidak suka.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengapa kau menghindariku?"

"Maaf?"

Sakura kembali terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Bukankah pria itu selama ini cuek padanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal tersebut yang seolah-olah Sasuke memerhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu," Sakura mencoba mengelak.

"Jelas-jelas kau menghindariku," Sasuke maju satu langkah mendekati Sakura.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Sakura mundur satu langkah menghindari Sasuke.

"Lihat! Sekarang pun kau menghindariku," Sasuke menatap langsung mata Sakura namun gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela, "apa karena rumor itu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke mendengar pertanyaannya.

Rumor.

Semua memang berawal dari sana. Tapi, Sakura selalu tidak memercayai rumor tersebut hingga ia melihatnya sendiri.

"Bukan," Sakura menggeleng menatap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis, "bahkan aku tidak pernah percaya pada rumor apapun terkait denganmu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Aku hanya bersikap sebagaimana bawahan dan atasan yang seharusnya,"

Sasuke geram mendengar jawaban Sakura. Pria itu mendekati Sakura dengan cepat hingga membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menghindar. Kedua lengan Sakura dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu membulatkan mata menatap Sasuke yang tatapannya menuntut.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa! Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya!"

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya membuat Sakura kaget karena semarah apapun Sasuke, ia tidak pernah membentak. Menyadari ketakutan Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman di lengan gadis itu. Ia mengembuskan napas menahan kesal, lalu menatap Sakura lebih lembut.

"Apa kau kecewa padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus kecewa?"

Sasuke terdiam melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Sasuke merasa dadanya mulai sesak dan ingin memeluk Sakura.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaan putus asa Sasuke membuat setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sakura.

"Apa kau masih berpikir bahwa aku mencintaimu?" suara Sakura bergetar membuat hati Sasuke semakin sakit.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" mata Sasuke menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Cintaku bahkan tidak akan pernah terbalas. Kau mencintai orang lain,"

Sakura menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi dan berjalan keluar dari ruang meeting.

"Yang kau lihat di ruang meeting saat itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan,"

Ucapan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura, namun gadis itu tidak berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Aku bukan gay. Alasanku selama ini tidak memberitahumu karena aku tidak ingin para wanita kembali mengejarku. Kupikir kau sama seperti wanita-wanita itu yang jatuh cinta padaku hanya karena ketampanan dan kekayaanku. Tapi, kau berbeda. Aku ingin mempercayaimu,"

Air mata Sakura menetes semakin banyak. Gadis itu menggigit bibir menahan isakan.

"Aku dan Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku hanya mengajari Naruto cara berciuman karena pria itu sangat bodoh. Ia sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Apa kau masih tidak mempercayaiku, Sakura?"

Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya dengan putus asa. Ia berharap Sakura memercayainya dan kembali berada di sisinya. Ia ingin memulai hubungan yang lebih baik bersama Sakura. Hanya gadis itu yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Hanya senyuman gadis itu yang mampu membuat hari-harinya menjadi indah.

Sakura membalikkan badan menatap Sasuke. Pria itu nampak putus asa seperti dirinya. Sakura ingin memercayai Sasuke. Karena itu, Sakura berlari dan memeluk Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pria yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Ia menghirup wangi rambut Sakura yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang menyatukan hati mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu, Sakura,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu saat kau menyebut namaku,"

"Aku akan sering memanggil namamu mulai sekarang,"

"Jadi, apa kau sudah tahu cara mencium gadis yang mencintaimu ini?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku tahu,"

Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati kecupan lembut Sasuke. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis di bibir Sakura. Gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke sehingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Sasuke segera memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengusap wajah Sakura. Ciuman keduanya semakin intim dan tidak berniat menjauhkan diri. Rasa rindu tertahan yang menumpuk telah tersalurkan dengan indah.

* * *

The End


End file.
